Koalefant
Koalefant is a neutral Animal that roams across the world. Koalefants resemble a mix of koalas and elephants. Since their range is so wide Koalefants are never stumbled upon accidentally; instead they must be tracked by their footprints. Koalefants will actively avoid the player until the player manages to attack them, at which point the animal becomes hostile and will chase the player. They take three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and drop 8 Meat and a Koalefant Trunk when killed. They also occasionally drop Manure if they are left alive, which is similar to Beefalo as both of the Mobs use similar models in the game. The Koalefant Trunk is edible, but is more useful for making a Breezy Vest, which prevents players from Freezing in the Winter. Hunting Koalefant '''tracks can be found by investigating a '''Suspicious Dirt Pile. These can be found randomly in the world and change locations if ignored for awhile. Once examined the track will point in the direction the Koalefant has traveled. Each track points to another Suspicious Dirt Pile, eventually leading to the Koalefant itself. When examining the last Dirt Pile, the player's character will announce that the animal is close. Once located a Koalefant will run away until it is hit by a weapon. Using a Boomerang or Blow Dart is the most effective way to do this, however the animal can also be cornered and struck with a melee weapon. After it has been angered the Koalefant will fight back and is quite strong. A good strategy is to run from the animal until it swings and then turn and hit it multiple times (max of 6) with a weapon. If done properly, this strategy will allow the Koalefant to be killed without taking any damage in return. If found at night the Koalefant can be seen sleeping, however it will awaken and run away if approached. It is possible to hit a sleeping Koalefant before they wake up and run out of range. They can also be chased into pens built using Walls, and kept as pets. Winter In the winter, Koalefants will be replaced by Winter Koalefants which have a seasonally appropriate colour change. When killed they drop Winter Koalefant Trunks, which are required to craft the Puffy Vest; a tier three winter garment (the warmest in the game). Any Koalefant already located when winter begins will remain as a normal Koalefant during winter; only newly tracked Koalefants will be the winter version. Should Koalefant tracks be found before winter and followed during winter, a winter Koalefant will be found. Known Bugs *As of the 'Insanity' patch, (12th February), Koalefants can glitch through 1 wide holes in walls. Adding a 'lip' to the inside of the pen will keep it inside longer while providing an entrance, although it can still escape from time to time. (See picture below). Gallery Koalefant Asleep.png|Sleeping Koalefant Cautious Koalefant.png|Cautious Koalefant Working manure farm.png|An example of a 'lip' that will keep the koalefant inside longer, made from grass wall segments. shown_track.png|Uncovered Suspicious Dirt Pile Category:Animals